Ange ou Démon
by adelusion1
Summary: Vampires rule the world. Humans are an inferior race. But The Survivor Fortress is a haven for many of the rebellious humans that fought for their freedom. But they won't last long. Dark Edward. AU.
1. The End of the Fortress

**DISCLAIMER****: I own nothing but the plot. I'm just having fun with the characters. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**--**

**This was actually a dream I had, and I got really hooked up with it. I wanted to write it, so here it is. This is my first time uploading something I wrote, so please don't be harsh. I'm just letting my mind be creative and stuff. **

**I recommend you to hear the song below. It'll keep things kind of intense. Plus, that song inspired me to do the first chapter…and I love it! **

**I'll later explain the summary, but if you have questions, feel free to ask. :) **

**I don't have a lot of things to say so…**

**Enjoy people! :3**

**--**

The End of the Fortress

_Face On – Yoko Kanno_

"_And we thought we would be safe…"_

_No, no, it's not too late._

Charlie Swan ran across the hallway of Hall 1. His breathing was shallow. There was only one thought passing through his mind.

_It's not too late. _

He ran, crossing rooms by, but his gaze was only on one door. One at the far end of the hallway. His legs seemed to get weak, paralyzed by the panic that was flowing freely now through all of his body.

Finally, with one heavy sigh of relief, he touched the doorknob of room H1-5. He flew the door open, startling his wife.

"Bella!" he yelled, noticing that her daughter was still asleep. His wife kept looking at him with bewildered eyes.

The room was not that big, but not too small. It was humble, warm. There was a small kitchen, which they barely used. Beside it, there was a brown sofa, where he usually slept when he arrived _home_ late. A small library followed next, his gift to his daughter. And two small beds and a bathroom came after. Obviously, there were no windows.

Charlie grabbed a worn grayish bag from the small counter of the kitchen, and quickly walked to a small cabinet. Panting again, he picked almost aggressively money that he thought would never use. Renée Swan got up from her bed, now uncomfortable by Charlie's attitude.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she whispered quietly, trying not to disturb him more than he was already.

The young girl finally opened her eyes at the silence. She lifted herself off bed, her eyes trying to focus, trying to search her parents in the dim light. Her heavy eyelids protested, but she rubbed them with one hand. She turned to see the small, old alarm clock; 5:00AM.

"They – they found out! Renée, we have to get out of here as soon as possible! They discovered the tunnel! I need you to get clothes, and put them in this bag. Now, Renée," Charlie's voice quivered, fear in his eyes as he looked at his wife with seriousness.

_It's not a joke,_ his eyes silently said.

Renée's eyes widened in realization, and she gasped in horror, bringing one hand to cover her mouth.

"Mom," Bella spoke, walking hurriedly towards her mother, afraid now of her reaction, "w-what's going on?"

"We don't have much time," Charlie whispered, his voice low, ignoring completely Bella's question, "I-if we can make it to the Main Entrance on time we'll probably get out of here unnoticed by _them._"

This time, Renée and Charlie moved across the room. Bella's mother, as she was ordered, hurriedly walked to the closet besides her bed, pulling out dresses, t-shirts, and pants. Charlie instead, picked up a big black box. He started pulling out things of it.

"Jimmy, the guard, told me it was safer, but he didn't tell me how _they_ got in," he continued, with anger in his eyes now. He fisted his hair in his left hand, and in a swift and violent motion, he grabbed a glass from the kitchen's counter, and threw it to a wall, his teeth gritting together.

The glass smashed instantly, falling into tiny pieces. Bella flinched, worried at his father. He never acted like this. And, who were _they_?

"Dad, please, tell me what's going on," Bella said, her voice breaking a little.

Charlie turned to look at her, and he saw her usual determination. She was frowning, and obviously there was some fear in her eyes, but the determination ruled over it.

But as soon as Bella gazed into his father's helpless eyes, she knew. Somehow she knew. Her eyes widened, a chill crossing her spine.

_No…_

Renée grabbed Bella's hand, a new bag in her arms. She looked at Charlie, shifting desperately in her spot.

Charlie turned around quickly, but as he did so. The lights of their room turned off, and instead, a small red light flickered at the top of the door.

"They are warning everyone," he explained, his voice dead. "We have to go now."

Charlie turned the doorknob, opening it slowly. Bella turned around, sensing that this was the last time she could see their dorm. The room looked quiet and dull. Her mother pulled gently at her arm, and she turned her head to see her.

They entered the long, grayish hallway, the eight rooms at Bella's view. In here, the lights didn't go off. The white, strong splendor of the light bulbs above stung the girl's eyes.

Renée pulled again, this time with much more force than before. The family quickened their pace, the main door of Hall 1 at Bella's view. Charlie was at the front, with Renée's hand in his, the bag wrapped around his shoulder.

Bella's thoughts wandered at the look on his father's face in their dorm. Was this really happening? This place, this Fortress…it _was_ supposed to be safe. _They _hadn't discovered it in about 10 years.

So, why now?

She was only 7 years old when her family came here. But, Bella couldn't remember very well her past, the years before she came into the Fortress. It was something blurry, red. Something that she definitely wanted to forget. She was very good at repressing bad memories, bad experiences. No, her life as a child was not how she wanted it to be. Not one bit.

Bella only remembers that glorious day, when her father at night told her that they were leaving. Leaving the world from above. Leaving the nightmare that could've lasted forever. But happiness couldn't last forever, too.

Because, somehow, _they_ found out.

Charlie approached the main door. She could hear him breathing heavily. Once they stopped, and once her mother let go of her hand, Bella turned around. Five people came into view. Above all, she immediately recognized Mike Newton's spiky blonde hair besides his dad. He looked at Bella, worried.

Mike waved at her, and Bella began to walk in his direction when her mother grabbed her hand.

"Bella, stay with me." her mother commanded, her tone harsh. Bella simply nodded, and turned to see Mike once more. He gave her a sympathetic look, and a small smile.

The girl shifted her attention towards her father, which was now struggling to open the door.

The door did not open.

Panic slowly rose into her body.

Something was blocking it from the outside.

Bella nervously kept looking at the door, but her vision was interrupted as the white lights above her flickered uncontrollably. Everyone seemed to notice, soon lifting their heads up at the not too big light bulbs. Bella saw the lights turning on and off several times. The small clicking noises the lights made echoed through the hall.

Bella flinched as she heard a metallic groan. A loud bellowing sound shook the whole hall, the floor beneath them trembling slightly. Everyone turned to look at Charlie, who stopped his attempts to open the door, as if the sound somehow was vital. The loud, deep noise soon became weaker and weaker, leaving them in silence again. The dim lights beneath them gave one last final click after they slowly faded away; leaving them in darkness.

Her vision gradually turned black. Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, the panic growing at the pit of her stomach. Bella's breathes turned uneven. Her mother quickly got to her side, gently holding her against her.

"They shut down the light generator," Charlie breathed hoarsely. "Waylon, I need your help, right now. We have to get out of here as soon as we can!"

Charlie grabbed his bag, searching until he found what he was looking for. It was a small lantern, and a thick rope. He turned it on, the white light illuminating great part of the space they needed. Then, in the aperture the lantern had at the back, he tied the rope so he could easily hang it around his neck.

Waylon, one of Charlie's pals, came quickly to help him with the door. For Bella, he was like the uncle she never had; always so happy and optimistic. Now, he looked more than scared.

"The door doesn't budge." Charlie said breathlessly to Waylon, hitting brusquely the door with his right shoulder in a desperate attempt to open it. Waylon strike the door instead with his foot.

"Do you know where _they_ are?" Waylon asked, pushing and pulling the door with full strength. Drops of sweat ran down Charlie's forehead.

"No, Jim did not told me, he, he just heard them enter the Principal Gate. They probably heard him," One of his hands flew to his eyes, rubbing them. He lifted his head, the same dead expression Bella saw back at their dorm. "But he just warned me. What about Hall Two, Three and Four?" The hopelessness was clear in his voice. Charlie turned to see Waylon's eyes, but he stiffened.

A small click resounded through the hall.

Charlie sighed raggedly, "Almost done. Stupid door, we never could fix it, eh?"

Bella heard her father laugh humorlessly. She knew that her dad would want to keep the mood in a non-panic stage. Always preoccupied by the others, Bella noted. His dad was honored by almost everyone in the Fortress. He was kind, yet brave. He always took care of the ill, and he always was in touch with the Fortress system. If this ended badly, Bella knew he would take the blame all for himself.

To think, after all these years, this would end completely. Peace, hope…all of it ripped to shreds. Bella had never felt more scared in her life, not even the horrible events from her past that haunted her; no, to be yanked from the only home you'd ever had in so much time, -- after practically living in a place like hell -- in the only place you ever had happiness, was atrocious. Not only for her, but for everybody in the Fortress.

Bella turned her head back once more.

She saw Mike again, his father at his side. At their left, Joanne Welling, a really nice, young woman, was carrying in her arms her eight year old son, Phil. She shushed her child, who was about to cry. His little arms held fiercely her mother's neck, his face buried at one side of Joanne's shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and she too, looked like she was about to cry.

Slowly, Bella's eyes wandered to the very end of the hallway, already eaten by the merciless darkness. As she stared, trying to focus her gaze, the poundings on the door grew weak, only a blurry echo in her mind. Her breathing, her heartbeats were the only things she heard. She opened her mouth, exhaling slowly. A chill of uneasiness heavily and painfully crawled against her skin.

And there it was…

The darkness engulfed the hallway completely, but two red orbs rose out of nowhere, right in the middle of the hallway. It approached, creeping more and more towards them.

Bella shook her head, her eyes stinging.

_No, no, no, no, no._

Her dad promised, he promised once.

"_It's okay, Bells. They are gone. They won't come back, we're safe. I promise you, you'll _never_ see them again."_

How easy it was for her to believe him. How easy it was for her to imagine a future without those creatures. And how easy it was for all of her hope to get ripped right from her chest now. It was as if she couldn't breathe.

Those fiery red orbs suddenly locked with her brown eyes. She tried to gasp, but no sound came from her mouth, only that painful terror seeping into her skin.

The light her eyes wanted to grasp so much was oblivious now. She could see him. She could see him smirk malevolently at her, showing glimmering, sharp teeth.

"Dad," Bella barely whispered. Her hands and lips started to quiver. No one turned to see her. The poundings on the door kept her aware of the situation, but her mind wanted to roam, far away from here. Everything was better than here.

_His_ smirk turned into a sinister grin. Bella, in complete horror, saw how he lifted one of his pale, long fingers, how he brought it to his lips, indicating _silence_. In that moment, her intuition flickered. One single thought passed her mind, mocking her, telling her how she couldn't realize it before.

Her eyes widened, and the shadow's grin grew even more, his red orbs spreading in a scornful way.

_No! Don't open the door!_

"Dad, don't!"Bella yelled, pushing her mother away, trying to reach her dad in time.

But, one final click resounded in her ears and the door opened.

"Well, and I thought humans couldn't be even more stupid…" a smooth voice spat.

A loud growl came from the end of the tunnel, were she was looking no longer than a couple of seconds ago, but she just couldn't tear her eyes away from the creature that was almost in front of her.

Bella gasped as she saw the nightmare right in front of her eyes. His dark brown hair reached almost his shoulders. He had an elegant button-shirt, its deep kind of wine color making his eyes more accentuated. His features were delicate and flawless, and his eyes, his eyes were red, full of hate; an image of power.

The enraged monster clenched his jaw. Bella backed away, and her mind screamed at her to move Charlie, to keep him out of the way. But in horror, she saw her dad right in front of _him._ Charlie's eyes were lost, his face white.

The _vampire_ at the door snarled furiously, grabbing Waylon by the neck in one swift motion with his pale right hand, lifting him so his feet were no longer touching the ground. Bella flinched at the velocity of his movement; calculated, in a flash that made her stomach churn.

"You think you can all hide?" he sneered violently, tightening his grip on the poor man's neck. Waylon tried to hit – with all the strength he had – the vampire's forearm but it was like hitting a rock. Useless. He choked when the grip the vampire had on him intensified. The perverse gaze of the monster was only on him. This time Waylon grasped the vampire's arm with all the force he could muster.

Waylon wiggled hopelessly in the vampire's grip, but the monster laughed sadistically, seeming more amused by the man's futile attempts to free himself.

Charlie moved forward, intending to help his friend, but two more vampires appeared behind the dark-brown haired immortal. Devastatingly beautiful and graceful, just like the other. They stepped forward, laughing loudly, a wicked glint in both their red eyes. One was blonde and seemed lankier than the other two. The other one had a bright brown hair color and he was bigger, his muscles flexing as he moved. The three of them seemed young.

Demons.

They all growled at Charlie's boldness, and lifting his chin, he backed away, putting himself behind Renée, and Bella that was now being pulled to Renée's side.

The seven people made a circle, placing Bella and Joanne – still with Phil in her arms – in the middle.

Bella turned her head back, and the monster at the end of the hall advanced slowly towards them from the darkness, a wicked smile playing on his perfect face. His hair was coal black, contrasting now with his eyes.

_But they were red before, _Bella thought in shock.

The vampires surrounded them. Their eyes showed excitement and fire. They laughed coldly, showing their sharp teeth, warning them not to try something reckless.

It felt like a sick, twisted game. Move and you'll get killed. They were playing

_Predator and Prey._

Bella's eyes showed nothing but fear. Panic swelled in everybody's face; the vampires seemed more amused by their behavior though. But Charlie kept staring at them with defiance.

Waylon was still at the dark brown-haired vampire's iron grip. His breathings became rapid and shallow as he tried his best to inhale.

The three vampires – besides the dark brown-haired one – gracefully came closer to the seven terrified people. Charlie protectively stood with more determination behind Renée. Bella saw then, from her peripheral vision, Charlie's right hand reaching out for his bag. Her eyes flashed to his hand fully, and she saw, with utter surprise, a small kind of shiny ball.

A grenade.

Bella remembered when she was about 15 years old, how her dad used to make all kind of artillery. She didn't care, and never asked his dad about it. All she knew was that those grenades didn't explode…they detonated, making a horrible high-pitching noise.

While in the Fortress, Charlie and other of his comrades actually found the way to create weapons that could serve them as protection against vampires. This grenade could knock for an amount of time a vampire. Their perfect sense of hearing could not bear anything that potent. For humans it was quite strong and painful to hear.

"How are the others?" the dark brown-haired one seethed in a low, furious voice to the blond vampire next to him. He looked as the leader, Bella noted towards the enraged monster still gripping tightly Waylon's neck.

"They are handling the other humans left, don't worry. Of course, taking the ones who will serve well as slaves, Atos." he replied, closing first his eyes and furrowing his alabaster brow like if he was concentrating really hard in something. Bella's gaze was intently fixed in the blonde's face that the sickening snap that filled the hallway brought her to look at the vampire named Atos.

Her small and frail arms enveloped her stomach at the sight of Waylon's eyes looking at nothing and how his neck was now twisted in an impossible angle. She closed her eyes, a single sob escaping her mouth as nausea welled inside of her.

Bella heard Charlie's gasp, and she heard a small cry, but then everything went silent.

The silence by then was strong and for Bella, painful. But if she had had the chance to never open her eyes again, she would without hesitation take that single decision.

The vampire named Atos was staring at her with a burning gaze. The monster lowered his hand were Waylon's dead body was held. He dropped the cadaver at his feet and slowly but gracefully started to approach the mass of people gathered together. His eyes only on hers.

Charlie, knowing the danger, stood with more defiance in front of Renée and Bella. The grenade was still in his right hand, barely noticeable as it was positioned behind his back. He was gripping it so hard that Bella could see the tendons in his skin and his hand shaking.

The vampire merely laughed.

"Is that your child?" he asked politely, but his eerie smile contradicted his gentleness. "Beautiful, isn't she?" His deep, red eyes showed a glint of malice behind the comment, but he never tore them away from Bella's frightened gaze.

A few more steps and he would be face to face with Charlie.

Bella could perfectly see Atos, even though Charlie was in front of her. The vampire was taller than her father. His powerful gaze made her knees tremble, barely keeping her standing.

Atos winked at the terrified girl. Then, lowering his head, he grinned maniacally before commanding in a cool, smooth voice, "Get her."

As he said those two words, the three vampires hissed, baring their teeth, then they crouched, ready to lounge at their prey. But not one of them could finish the task.

Everything happened in a blur for Bella. She flinched away from them, waiting for them to strike, but Charlie, with all the strength he had, threw the grenade to the floor with an angry yell.

A screeching noise made Bella and all the people in the hallway cover their ears automatically. Bella winced at the horrible sound, closing momentarily her eyes.

The four vampires, instead, had a different reaction. They roared in pain, fully enraged, falling on their knees. Their eyes were tightly shut, hands covering brusquely their ears.

"Run!" Charlie bellowed.

Renée pulled Bella, making her break the eye contact she still had with Atos who was furious, crouched on the floor, jaw clenched and baring his teeth.

Charlie ran for the door, swinging it fully open for the six people to get out from the awful sound and from the four vampires. Their red eyes followed each of their movements but couldn't do anything against the human's escape.

Bella quickly hurried to the door, getting through it and finally entering a big hall, connected to two other long hallways.

She stared at both of them. She had cool sweat on her forehead, trembling too because of the aftermath the panic created.

O_kay,_ she thought, _the left one leads to the Main Entrance._

Once out, Charlie closed the door with both his hands, and then grabbed Bella's shaky hand, his eyes full of determination.

"We don't have much time," he murmured, walking towards the right dim hallway. His eyes wandered fast to each door, as if something would jump up, then again, that was not an option for them to stay. "Let's make it to the emergency gate. I bet the Main Entrance is full of _bloodsuckers._"

"No, Charlie, we should go to the Main Entrance. They surely did not come from there." Mike's dad assumed. "It is safer if we go to the Main Entrance."

"Look, John, that place is where they want us to go. I bet they are waiting there. We shouldn't risk ourselves, it might be too dangerous," Charlie contradicted, trying his best not to agitate himself.

This was definitely not the time for arguing.

John stared at Charlie, and slowly he shook his head.

"Mike and I are going that way, Charlie,"

"No!_ Dammit_, John! We should stay together! I can protect you!" Charlie yelled furiously, one of his hands fisting his dark hair.

"Sorry, but we have to go. The grenade after-effects won't last that long." John whispered.

Bella felt a lump on her throat, and she immediately turned to see Mike. He gave her a sad look. It said goodbye.

They were taking everything she loved. Everything she adored, they were burning it.

_It's not fair._

Painfully, she saw how Mike lowered his eyes towards the floor, soon walking by John's side, leading their way to the left hallway.

Charlie turned to see Renée, her eyes full of despair. Joanne was looking at him, shushing Phil whose face was in pure shock.

"Come on." Charlie commanded.

They entered another big dark corridor. The five people ran silently, only their labored breathings filled the black hallway. Bella, as Charlie let go of her hand, was at the end with her mother in front of her. Paranoia crept into her every minute. She obsessively turned her head towards the dark path behind her, afraid that something would come up from the shadows. Sometimes she would trip, losing her balance because of nothing. She scowled at her clumsiness.

Bella was never good at running or at activities where legs were needed. While the other kids in the Fortress used to play, Bella instead read books. She was fascinated with books, but in here there weren't that many. Her dad had made her a small library in their dorm, with only classics, and Bella was always happy to open a new book. They always drifted her into a world where she could forget everything, and where she could learn about some of the things she didn't knew; the world above her.

She frowned.

_So, is this really it? Am I going to see _this_ world like this? As a slave?_

She was no fool. She knew obviously why they needed them. For food and for work.

A loud 'bang' snapped her out of her mind. She turned to see her dad at the front; all of them instantly turned towards the sound.

They were so close…

She kept staring at Charlie's eyes, which suddenly widened in fear.

The heavy growl was right above her head. His cold breath tickled the back of her neck, sending a violent shiver through her spine.

She whirled around, only to be greeted by that silky, deep purple shirt.

_Oh, no, no._

She looked up quickly, and Atos was staring at her with fury with his big crimson eyes. The other three vampires appeared in a flash right behind him.

Atos tilted his head, snapping his neck to one side, and then he sneered in menace. In a swift move, his right hand shot in the direction of Bella's left wrist, grabbing it with too much strength, lifting her up from the ground; a crunch resounded in her ears.

The pain came in waves, but as Bella prepared to scream in agony, Atos' cold left hand clamped her mouth, muffling her yells. He then flipped her so that her small back was pressed against his hard marble chest.

Everything was too fast, too quick.

Renée screamed in utter terror, inching towards her daughter, only to be met with the blonde vampire who was laughing hysterically, walking casually in Renée's direction; she instinctively backed away, sobbing quietly. The two other monsters strode forward.

Tears drowned Bella's eyes as Atos hand released her broken wrist, securely placing now his arm around her slender figure, trapping her arms with the gesture. Her mangled wrist hanged loosely at her side. It felt for Bella as if it was on fire.

"No!" Charlie yelled in anger. Again, Bella saw his determination. _So brave_, she thought, but she only wished he wouldn't try something reckless. When he yelled, the three vampires hissed maliciously, circling the petrified people.

"On your knees," the blonde vampire snarled. "All of you. Now."

Charlie never stopped looking at Atos with a furious gaze as he knelt slowly down. Renée, collapsing onto her knees with tears on her eyes, knew she could do nothing. Joanne quietly, and looking at the floor, did the same. Phil, trembling, was again clutching her neck tightly, hiding on the crook of her mother's neck.

In a swift move, the bulky vampire snatched Charlie and Renée's bags.

Bella wiggled from Atos' grasp, trying desperately to get away from his freezing touch. He was so cold, and hard as a stone. Her attempts were futile. Her cries got muffled against the vampire's hand.

"No, no," Atos cooed, whispering at her ear. "Daddy and mommy are going to be just fine, darling."

Tears ran freely down her cheeks now.

Bella's breath hiked in fear when the vampire's cool nose glided painfully slow against the length of her neck. She stiffened instantly, feeling the icy exhale of his laugh running deliberately against her throat. Her eyes closed in fright.

Atos lifted his head.

"Did you insignificant humans believe that by making an underground tunnel could possibly save you?" he asked in a burlesque tone. "Pathetic."

The three vampires grinned mockingly.

"Leave—my—daughter—_alone_." Charlie spoke the words in syllables. His voice was low, his eyes sending daggers at Atos.

"Insolent human," Atos growled, a blaze of anger resurfacing in his eyes. But then he smirked. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Vincent," he continued, ignoring Charlie's glare, "check who's worth it. Kill the rest. I'll take the girl with me."

"No, please!" Renée pleaded, her voice drowning in a sob.

"Oh, don't worry, ma'am." Atos taunted. "I'll take good _care_ of your daughter."

Charlie stood up, but before he could do anything, the blonde vampire growled, his hand gripping his neck.

Bella shook her head 'no' frantically. She sobbed, begging with her eyes for him to not intervene.

_I'm fine. It will be fine,_ her eyes said.

Charlie yelled in frustration, "No! I swear to God, I'll hunt you down and tear you to pieces myself! Please, don't take her away from me, please!"

Atos simply smiled.

He lowered his head, his hard lips grazing Bella's ear, but his perverse eyes never left Charlie's. She sobbed, he whispered, "Say, bye bye."

Atos held Bella tightly against his chest, and with that, he ran off. At the speed, Bella shut her eyes tightly because of the violent motion. But as soon as it began, it ended.

The first thing the girl's mind recognized was the rusty, salty smell of _blood._ Bella cried in panic against the vampire's hand, not even wanting to open her eyes. She had enough.

The second thing she noticed with her senses, were the cries, the screams. Bella wanted to cover her ears, to stop those horrible noises from coming into her mind.

_Make them go away, please._

She felt Atos walking slowly.

Her broken wrist was forgotten, the adrenaline pulsing through her bloodstream making the pain dull. She wanted the pain, though. She wanted to feel she was alive.

Unevenly, she opened her eyes.

Her hands clenched into fists, and she immediately closed her eyes at the sight.

They were at the Main Entrance, but the miasma of terror of the situation made her shiver in the most genuine fear she had ever felt before. More of the monsters overcrowded the immense hall. But the amount of blood she saw ruled them by far. Atos gracefully strode forward with the girl in his arms through the whole infectious and terrifying scene. He seemed to ignore the aroma of the blood surrounding him.

Bella opened her eyes once more. The Main Entrance was completely destroyed. The smell of smoke and blood mixed all together to create a horrible reeking scent. The two pillars that were connected to the exit were completely ruined. Besides them, people were gathered together in a line, all tied up by the wrists with thick ropes. Bella's eyes flashed towards their faces.

All of them. She knew all of them.

Their skins were caked with blood, no trace of hope in their eyes anymore. All of them looked defeated. A twinge of despair pierced through Bella's chest.

_It will end like this after all._

Her eyes searched Mike, but she couldn't find him with all of this chaos. A huff made her look forward. A vampire dauntingly walked towards them, his features hard. He had a long scar traveling from his temples to his chin at the left side of his face.

"Atos, you got only one?" he reclaimed angrily.

"No. More are coming, but this one…" Atos jerked his head towards Bella, "I wanted to hand her over myself. She's worth a lot." he explained with a smirk on his face.

Bella saw the other vampire's nostrils flare as he inhaled.

"Indeed," he answered, his eyes dark. "Go and sedate her, we don't have much time."

The girl's eyes widened in disquietude.

"I'll take her with me, though. I don't want her in those trucks. She's too precious." Atos said, disgusted by something Bella couldn't fathom.

"Very well, but you have to hurry."

Atos nodded. He then walked to a small, gray desk a few feet away from them. Bella tried to focus her eyes to see what it was, until the needles were visible. She fought against his arms in panic, trying to disengage her arms from the iron grip he had on her. He just shushed her, moving his right arm away from her body so he could grab one needle. At this, Bella's good hand seized his left forearm, struggling to move it away from her mouth.

"This will only hurt a little, darling," Atos said quietly. He held the syringe with his right hand. An amber fluid filled the needle.

The hand covering her mouth moved slowly to her forehead, momentarily making her close her eyes. Her sobs were heard freely now. She was quivering violently, tears streaming down her face. Atos pulled lightly, making her head rest against his chest. She could feel his chin touching the top of her head, his voice lovingly murmuring for her to quiet down. Anger and desperation rose inside of her at the fakeness in his voice. She sobbed harder.

_How dare he?_

The position her head had made her neck stretch, leaving it fully exposed. The grip she had on his forearm tightened, and her breathing accelerated.

The stinging pain of the injection caused the muscles of her neck to contract. The blazing ache then traveled through all of her body, making her squirm, her bare feet scratching the cold floor. She whimpered, the pain a numbing fire consuming her body. A dark haze clouded her vision, the paralyzing medicament causing her body to freeze in place. She gasped weakly, trying to move her body, but failed. Her strength was leaving her, all of her hopes, her emotions…they were all leaving her. She felt Atos caressing her brown hair, cooing something at her ear, but she just couldn't listen.

Her eyes closed, drowning in the welcoming darkness. And just one image crossed her mind.

_Mom. Dad. Please, no. _

_---_

**It's done people! I finished chapter one. Hate it? Like it? Please, review in both cases. I really, really want to know what you think about it. Critical reviews are very much appreciated. :)**

**Yeah, don't you just think Atos is a badass? *-* I do. Lmao. I picture Atos as the great actor, Cillian Murphy. It's so cool! So, I invented him and basically, he, and all of the other vampires are mercenaries. You know, trading rebellious humans for money. Anyway, you'll know more when Chapter 2 is up! :D **

**Thanks for reading! And do not worry; Edward will probably be in the next chapter. Yeah, Dark Edward makes me happy. Oh, he **_**is**_** dark. So dark he seriously scared the crap out of me in my dream. D: **

**Again, please review, I really want to know if I'm good, or if this story is even good. ˆ_ˆ**

**Love,**

**Mrs. RandomChick**


	2. No Guiding Light

**Ange Oú Demon**

No Guiding Light

_How to Disappear Completely – Radiohead_

"_This isn't happening…"_

Bella's eyes opened slowly, hesitant as to what would she find behind the foggy image of her vision. The pounding on her head came later. She felt as if someone was drilling straight into the core of her head. She winced, closing her eyes tightly, and then opening them again. The dark spots on her vision wouldn't go away. It was as if she was drugged. She didn't even know if she was awake, or if this was some bizarre dream of her unconscious mind.

Suddenly, a splendorous white light stung her eyes. She let them wide open; to see if with this luminosity could help her know where she was. She couldn't remember… Why couldn't she remember?

There was a faint beating, thumping quietly in her ears. Was it her heart?

_I'm not dead. _

Bella kept looking forward, towards that majestic light. She surely assured herself that she was going to die. That soon she would feel nothing but numbness. But, why was her heart beating then? The poundings grew stronger.

_I'm not dead,_ she thought again.

She tried to move, but pain shot through her body. She winced.

"Look who's awake," a smooth voice said quietly.

"W-where am I?" she asked to no one. Her voice sounded raspy, barely audible, and her throat ached. She sounded so odd, even for herself. It seemed that she had been asleep for a while.

"Where humans belong," the voice replied.

Again, the dark haze blocked her eyes, and she could no longer see the white light. She felt panic as she was being smothered by the dark once again. The only thing she could do was surrender to the deadly calmness.

The darkness was so peaceful. It was a surreal and alternate universe in her mind.

She could feel, but she couldn't move. She could hear, but she couldn't speak.

Her own breathing, she could only hear her own breathing…but there were more sounds. She could faintly perceive them…

Cold air.

The color of sounds.

Yes, the darkness was so much better. It welcomed her to forget. To forget the vague pieces of her memory that she was desperately trying to let go. Maybe she should stay asleep. Or in this dreamlike part of her.

She felt dead inside; a freezing wind demandingly trying to smother her warmth, all of her.

She struggled to move, for her back ached terribly, and her legs wouldn't shift from the stiff position she was currently in.

But the desperation crawled inside of her as she felt cold objects strapped around her wrists and ankles. Forcibly, this time, she fought against the metals, her hands turning into fists. She arched her back, her breathing growing heavier each time she sucked in air. The skin of her wrists and ankles stung terribly in a matter of seconds. But still she tried.

She couldn't open her eyelids for they were too heavy; she preferred it that way though.

Her numb ears then caught another sound.

It was a scream.

Soon enough, her throat began to ache.

_Oh. _

She could hear her own fear, her own desperation. It was real. All of it. It _was_ happening. Her scream turned into breathy sobs. She stopped trying, her arms and legs falling limply on the icy bed. She didn't realize she had lifted herself off the bed until her back pushed against the rough bed. The blood ran towards her extremities and the stinging grew like needles puncturing her from the inside.

Yes, she was alive. But for how long?

Her weeps began to become less noticeable, although her chest heaved at an incredible rate. She gasped for air.

"Shh, shh."

Her eyes snapped open, which she soon regretted as a blinding light flashed across her vision. She immediately closed them when a throbbing pain reached her skull. Whimpering, she tried once more to free herself from the freezing metal. The strength suddenly appeared, and the need for escape was incredible.

This time, the thing that pushed her down forcefully once more, were rigid, cold fingers. Her eyelids fluttered open carefully, avoiding the insulting light.

_Burning red. _

"_Stop," _Atos growled.

The tears fell freely down her cheeks, eyes locked with the ones she didn't want to see, because she thought it was a dreadful nightmare. They didn't exist, the red-eyed monsters. It's a lie. _I'm _not _here._

"W-where are they?" she cried, her futile attempts to wiggle herself out of this mess sending her almost into hysterics. She stared up at the vampire with pleading eyes; it was the only thing she could do. If he was going to give her death, at least she wanted to make sure her parents were okay; she needed for them to be okay.

The piercing glare of Atos was his only answer.

Bella choked on her despair, her throat burning, "Please, tell me."

Anger flashed across his face, lips twisting into a sneer. Before she could notice, the left hand of the vampire that was pinning her right shoulder flew almost invisibly all the way to her face until it clamped on her mouth with too much force.

She froze instantly, eyes wide with sheer fear. "Listen to me now. You are in no position of asking any questions, less _demanding_ them." Atos stated coldly, the sneer dissipating into a humorless smile. "So, I suggest you to shut your mouth, or I'll do it myself permanently."

**a/n:** So, er, hi, I'm back. _This is a preview._ Sorry for leaving this story like this. So much has changed since I wrote that first chapter, (my God, it sucks so bad). I've grown, basically. So, I'm giving this another go. This is bursting out of my chest and I can't _not_ write. Whether if I continue this story or start a new one. I will fix the first Chapter, and I will try to get this story back on track, and if not I'm working on another story. So, yeah, I just need to know if _this fic_ is really worth it. Thanks so much for all the reviews, I'm blown away. Again, I'm so so sorry, but this time I'll try not to fail you. Thanks so much!


End file.
